The Divine Creators
by Athura Art Twilight
Summary: The story of two deities and how they created the universe, and fell trying to protect it.


Before time was in motion their were Cosmic beings who lived in a vast emptiness, Time didn't flow properly till two powerful deities would establish order and creat the universeuniverse, as well as the Multiverse. One created the light that brought life, the other creates darkness to control the light and brought the end.

These two would be known as the Divine creators, and will be known as...

Thronos, The Lord of Light.

Xethos, The Lord of Darkness

Together the brothers work in harmony to maintmaintain the universe, however they desired to see what forms of life would be the ones to explore this vast universe, thus a test was set, nine billion worlds have been identified to have the potential for sentient life, among the Countless other worlds, only one of these choosen worlds will succeed in this test. the worlds have been demolished through multiple ways, collision, losing their sun, even a chemical process not being completed made some worlds fail. those that could create life would ether never develop Sentient life, or get wiped clean of it, the few thousand worlds that could develop Intelligent lives would come to an end due to war, Claticlisum, or experimentations gone wrong.

in the end, one planet kept their intelligent creatures, those that didn't evolve the mind as fast as they could, their body was built for perfect adaptation, the ability to change their body without reproduction. later the mind would develop to have both individual thoughts and hive minded conections, allowing tribes to formform, and making comunication easy.

The Divine Creators, accompanied by Elder Angels, would reach their planet as the first village would be built, they'd land close by the Village and gave commandments to build a temple over the Pyramidal structure that has been deployed onto the Surface, the first civilization, they would grow from the wisdom of these gods and devdeveloped to the point where space travel was possible, and they'd set a name for themselves, they would be the Thromoneans.

Eons later and most of the universe has been enhabited by the Thromoneans. New and interesting species would be found as their golden age would be in full swing. However, behind the semes of this universe was a malevolent force that was older than the Creators, and Elder Angels. He'd make his name known by Force and Fear, overwhelming numbers of Demonic Spaw floaded the hole of the Dimension takeing out the powerful Thromoneans like ants, Vakadios would make quite the presentation. this forces the Divine Creators as well as their constructsconstructs to fight, but it's a losing war, the larger Demons just splits into smaller Demons apon death, and Countless more demons just kept coming. when the Creators came face to face with the Primordial Evil they coudn't diviver one strike, Nor keep track of them, but he was able to strike at them without remorse till the final blow was struck.

to everyone's horror the two Creators fell with their blood spilled in the sky and on Vakadios' bladed arm, with a quaking impact they've been defeated. the Prime evil would soon reach the twins with a sinister smile, that formed on his face, He thought he was victorious. their was only one last thing the two can do, they focused their remaining power and combined it to strike the demon down, It burst through the chest of Vakadios making demonic blood splatter in the air. the Creators pulled his energy into the trap causeing the entiraty of the legion to be pulled with him, from wich a cursed crystal formed that's cracked and misshapen, a black jem with a red and purple pulce.

against all odds the two won, but would have to adopt a new form to remain stable, rhe moment Vakadios stabbed the two with the blade waswas the moment he stolen half their energy. becoming Thromoneans they were able to survive as survivors find them and bring the two to shelter.

Thronos adopts the name Keldeon while Xethos adopted the name Akury. And they'd have a lot of work to do now.


End file.
